


To Build A Home

by twistyladder



Series: Adventure of a Lifetime [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistyladder/pseuds/twistyladder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor has been putting quite a lot of effort into decorating the house he now shares with Hancock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was quite a lot of heterosexuality happening around here, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Self-beta'd, and also quite possibly the corniest thing I've ever written.
> 
> Title from the song To Build A Home by The Cinematic Orchestra.

“I’m as corny as Kansas in Aaaaaugust, high as the flag on the Fourth of Julyyyy…”

Hancock watched bemusedly from the sofa as the Sole Survivor dragged a piece of furniture appropriated from one of the neighboring houses through the door of what was now their house for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, singing tunelessly along to the radio.

Once he had arranged the chair to his satisfaction, the Survivor waltzed over to join the ghoul on the couch, finishing out the song- “I’m in love, with a wonderful guyyyy!”- with a wink at his companion.

Hancock put an arm around his shoulders and chuckled, noting how exhausted the man looked. “What’re you putting all this effort in for, anyway? There’s plenty of houses around here that’ve already got furniture in ‘em.”

The Sole Survivor looked unexpectedly somber. “Do you want the short answer to that, or the long answer?”

“Oh come on, you can’t get all mysterious on me like that and expect me to just want the short answer,” Hancock replied, grinning a little.

“Well, all right,” the Survivor acquiesced, quieting for a moment to collect his thoughts.

“When I first came back here with the Minutemen, I… couldn’t bring myself to go back to living in my old house,” he recounted, staring at the wall as if he could see right through it to the ruins of his house. “For one thing, half the walls were missing, but for another, it just… held too many memories. So I built this place, about as far from my original house as I could get. I set it up with the essentials- just a bed and a chest of drawers- but all it really was was a place to pass out for the night before I got back up in the morning to go back to killing raiders or scavenging or whatever else. It wasn’t a home.

“But now that I’ve got you, I-” the Sole Survivor paused shakily, turning back towards Hancock. “I feel like I’ve got a reason to start over again. So I want to make this place feel like a home. For us.” He coughed and averted his gaze again. “God, that’s cheesy, but it’s… it’s the truth.”

Hancock’s arm tightened around the Survivor’s shoulder, and his other hand, riddled with callouses and scars, gently cupped his chin to turn his face back towards the ghoul.

“What’d I ever do to deserve you?” he said quietly, glossy black eyes creasing at the corners as he smiled.

The Sole Survivor grinned back. “Well, for starters, you stabbed a guy to death for threatening me-”

“Oh, be quiet,” Hancock laughed, using the hand still on the Survivor’s face to pull him into a kiss.

The Survivor responded immediately, bringing his arms up to hold the ghoul closer, knocking his hat askew in the process. Hancock pulled away from the kiss a moment later, grinning wolfishly.

“For the record, I love what you’ve done with the place. Now, what say we put this new sofa of ours to the test?”


End file.
